Coeur de lionne et langue de serpent
by Kittykatwinner
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard mais elle cache bien des secrets... (je suis nulle pour les résumés lol)


Cœur de lionne et langue de serpent  
  
Auteur : Kittykatwinner  
  
Disclaimer : Bla-bla-bla pas à moi, bla-bla-bla JK Rowling etc. ...  
  
Genre : Très OOC !  
  
Note : c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter ! Soyez gentils et alertez- moi au cas où vous verriez une erreur impardonnable pour une fan d'HP.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Le Poudlard Express  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur la banquette.  
  
« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ? demanda Hermione.  
  
A peine, ironisa Ron dont le visage était plein de gouttes de sueurs. »  
  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et fit signe à Mme Weasley. Pendant ce temps, Hermione cherchait une bouteille d'eau dans son sac et Ron ouvrait un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.  
  
« Excusez-moi... »  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers la porte.  
  
« Puis-je m'installer dans votre compartiment ? »  
  
Ils détaillèrent l'inconnue. Elle parlait avec un fort accent français. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts. Le contour de ses yeux bleus était redessiné au noir. Elle portait un jean avec une paire de Converse et un débardeur noir.  
  
« Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione. »  
  
L'inconnue s'assit en face de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci remarqua que la pavillon de son oreille était percé d'un diam's tout comme ses lobes. Quand elle se pencha, Hermione vit un tatouage en bas de son dos.  
  
« Je m'appelle Hermione.  
  
Et moi Ron.  
  
Harry. »  
  
L'inconnue les scruta de ses yeux profonds. Puis, elle sourit et, tout en leur serrant la main, elle se présenta :  
  
« Moi, c'est Morgane. Je viens de l'école de Beauxbâtons en France.  
  
Alors tu connais Fleur Delacourt ? demanda Ron.  
  
Cette pimbêche ? Bien sûr. Toute l'école la connaît. Comment passer à côté de la sublime Fleur sans y faire attention, répondit Morgane d'un ton amer. Hermione ? C'est ça ton nom Hermione ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'es qu'une grosse vache acnéique. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas... »  
  
Hermione resta interloqué. Ron dut lui donner une claque dans le dos pour qu'elle s'en remette.  
  
« Et moi ? interrogea Ron.  
  
Elle dit que tu es un cachet d'Aspirine avec une serpillière sur la tête... »  
  
Ron s'étouffa d'indignation :  
  
« Moi ? ! ? ! ? »  
  
Morgane acquiesça.  
  
« Et moi ? demanda Harry.  
  
Elle dit sûrement que tu n'es qu'un petit égocentrique avec une affreuse cicatrice sur le visage comme une rature sur une erreur. »  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.  
  
« Malefoy, siffla Harry.  
  
Potter, Granger et Weasley, répondit celui-ci. Je vois que vous avez trouvé une nouvelle fan.  
  
De quoi il se mêle le petit péteux ? »  
  
Drago resta bouche bée. Jamais personne ne l'avait traité de « petit péteux ».  
  
« Une « frog » (1) à ce que j'entends...  
  
Tout à fait, répliqua Morgane. Et fière de l'être. »  
  
Tous les deux s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants.  
  
« Très bien, maugréa le blond. Tu cherches la guerre. Et bien tu l'auras.... »  
  
Je ne cherche rien... A part à savoir pourquoi ton cœur est glacé et tes yeux brûlants de rage...  
  
**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I hate you so much right now**  
  
_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, je te déteste tellement maintenant_  
  
**Crawling in my skin**  
  
_Rampant dans ma peau_  
  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
  
_Ces blessure ne guériront pas_  
  
**Fear is powerful**  
  
_La peur est puissante_  
  
**Confusing what is real  
  
**_Confondant ce qui est réel......._  
  
(1)Grenouille en anglais.  
  
(2) extrait de Crawling (Demo) de Linkin Park.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 1  
  
S'il vous plaît, juste une petite review...  
  
Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous les gens que j'aime qu'ils aient un cœur de lion ou une langue de serpent...  
  
Bisous à Orlina, à Titi et à Lilou.  
  
Kiss à tous les gens qui me manquent.  
  
Bizzzzzzzzzzzz à tous ceux qui vont (peut-être) me reviewer... 


End file.
